The present invention relates to a terrestrial globe comprising a world map in the form of a spherical body rotatably supported around the Antarctic and Arctic points on a stand, and luminous bodies such as light emitting diodes mounted on selected points corresponding to major cities or the like on the world map so that a group of the luminous bodies mounted on the points of the same standard time are lit when these luminous bodies come into a plane defined by the front side of the stand, and particularly to a terrestrial globe in which the standard time of the zone defined by a group of the luminous bodies is displayed by a digital clock mounted on the stand. The present invention further relates to a terrestrial globe in which the luminous bodies mounted on the spherical body are electrically connected via a circular arc-shaped support arm for the spherical body to a source circuit arranged within the stand.
An object of the present invention is to provide a terrestrial globe comprising a world map in the form of a spherical body rotatably supported around the Antarctic and Arctic points on a stand, the luminous bodies mounted on selected points corresponding to major cities on the world map so that a group of the luminous bodies mounted on the points of the same standard time are lit when these luminous bodies come into the plane defined by the front side of the stand and a digital clock mounted on the stand so as to display the standard time of the zone defined by a group of the luminous bodies, and to such a terrestrial globe having high accuracy with which said digital clock may be controlled.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a terrestrial globe having easy connection of the respective luminous bodies with the source circuit.